


In Which Matsumiya Had Sex

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Nino tells Arashi that he had sex with Jun. How will the other members react?





	In Which Matsumiya Had Sex

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here, and I have no clue what the hell this is XD. Basically, this was part of a story I was writing a year ago that I dropped due to the plot not going anywhere (this is why I want requests XD), and when I reread it recently I realized this part was kind of funny(?). So I cut this part out, and posted it. Hope you enjoyed!

The Matsumiya pair were the last members to enter the dressing room. Just minutes after they entered, Nino was already starting.  
“Hey guys, guess what?” _Oh great, here he goes._  
“What?” Chorused the three older men. Jun was pretending to concentrate on his book.  
“I GOT FUCKED BY MATSUJUN LAST NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jun dropped his book and slammed his head on the table. _I knew it was coming but, I don’t think it’s possible to be mentally prepared for THAT._  
“EH!?!?!?” Was all Ohno said, and Aiba doubled over laughing. Sho couldn’t even formulate a response, and had the stupidest look on his face. Nino burst out laughing at the sight.  
Unexpectedly, Ohno came to his senses first.  
“Is that actually true Jun?”  
“Yes.” Jun mumbled into the table.  
“Seriously?” Riida’s eyes got wide.  
“Yes, it seriously happened.” Jun mumbled again, but his voice could be heard.  
Aiba’s laughing increased and he fell over onto the floor, and Ohno couldn’t help but laugh too. Even Jun chuckled a bit as he lifted his head up. However this was short-lived when he saw Sho spluttering.  
“Ah... I ... uh... you... uh... What?” Was all the poor man could say at the moment. Jun decided it would be best to wait another minute before explaining the situation. Nino just pulled out his Gameboy Advance, choosing to ignore what was going on.  
“Why?” Aiba asked.  
“Why?” Jun repeated.  
“Well for starters, it’s entirely Jun’s fault.” Nino was still focused on his game.  
“’Entirely’ is debatable. But it was mostly my fault.”  
“But why? I don’t get it...”  
“OI!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?!”  
“That’s not how I meant it! I just thought that Jun wouldn’t want to have sex with a guy!”  
“Anyone would want to have sex with me.”  
“So confident...” Ohno muttered. Nino shot him a death glare.  
“It just happened in the moment, I guess.”  
“For ‘just happening in the moment’ you seemed to be enjoying it.” Aiba and Ohno giggled. Sho’s face contorted.  
“Nino I-“  
“So, Nino did you like it? Did you guys-“  
“Aiba, I don’t think you need to press for details!”  
“He finally spoke.”  
Everyone suddenly turned to look at Sho.  
“Why are you guys all staring at me?!”  
“Because you have been sitting there with your jaw on the floor the entire time and you finally said something.”  
“It surprised me!!”  
“SHOOOUUU-CHAAAAN~ WHY CAN’T I ASK FOR DETAILS~”  
“To answer your question Aiba,-“  
“Because I don’t want to hear about it!”  
“-It was the best thing to ever happen in my life!” Nino said in a mocking girly voice. Jun responded with an award-winning eye roll.  
“Seriously? Hehe~ I want to know more! Like what-“  
“I SAID I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!” A silence filled the room because everyone was surprised by Sho’s sudden yelling.  
Aiba broke the silence.  
“Sho-chan’s such a prude, ne~”  
Everyone burst out laughing, including the prude himself.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to overreact like that.”  
“I think Sho’s just jealous. Fufufu~” Aiba whispered into Jun’s ear.  
“I doubt it, but if he is jealous, is he jealous of me or Kazu?”  
“I wonder~ fufufu~~”  
“Anyway, could you guys explain why this happened, in a completely NON-GRAPHICAL way, please?”  
“Why the fuck does it matter to you why this happened? You’re snooping for details just as much as Aiba!”  
“But he was going to ask dirty questions!”  
“Nino that was a bit harsh...”  
“Yeah, well Sho’s being a hypocrite! Yelling at Aiba for asking about details, then asking for them himself! It’s not like I’m mad, but he needs to be careful what he says!”  
“Why are you so grumpy, Nino? Got something up your ass?” Aiba burst out laughing at his own joke, and Ohno stifled a laugh. Or at the very least, made an attempt to.  
“I’ll shove something up your ass if you don’t shut up! And don’t think I don’t see you laughing over there, Satoshi!” Ohno pretended to be asleep.  
“Are you going to explain the story or what?”  
“I will explain the story, however it’s only fair that I include the parts Aiba wants to hear, too.”  
“EHHH?!?!?”  
_Oh no shut up shut up shut up. I knew this would happen. I fucking KNEW IT._  
“ So basically, we were the last two at the filming location last night, so Jun invited me to have a couple of beers at his house, but it got really late and I was a bit tipsy so Jun forced me to stay at his house and-“  
“Alright, we get it, can we get to the dirty parts already!?”  
“MASAKIII~~!!!  
“Let Kazu finish!”  
“I knew you weren’t sleeping, Satoshi!”  
“ANYWAYS, I didn’t want to sleep on the couch so Jun told me to share the bed with him, and when we got in bed I started to tease him by clinging to him and pinching his nipples, but then he-“  
“So it was your fault, Nino!”  
“It wasn’t!”  
“LET HIM FINISH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.”  
“SHO-CHAAAAAANNN~ MATSUJUN’S BEING SCARY AGAIN!”  
“WHY ME!?”  
“Sorry, but I really just want to hurry up and end this already.”  
“You’re not the only one...”  
“Then Jun ended up getting pissed and teased me for revenge and somehow I ended up agreeing to having sex. That’s it, really.”  
“THEN WHAT HAPPENED????”  
At that moment, the AD entered the room.  
“Arashi-san, the set is prepared now. Please go on standby.”

********************************************************************************************************  
After a rough morning of filming, the Arashi members were back in the dressing room for their much deserved lunch break.  
“Nino~ Tell me more about what happened last night!”  
“I’d rather not hear about it!”  
“I WANT TO HEAR THE DIRTY PARTS!!!!!!”  
“AND I DON’T!!!!!!!!!”  
“Masaki why on earth do you want to hear the dirty parts?” Jun finally asked.  
“I don’t even know myself! BUT I WANT TO HEAR THEM!”  
“MUST YOU BE SO LOUD??!?!?!?!??!”  
“So let’s see... Jun took my shirt off, and the he started kiss me, then he slid his tongue inside my mouth...”  
Aiba was already shaking with excitement, Ohno was listening attentively. Jun put his headphones on, deciding that he really didn’t want to hear a replay of the night.  
“LALALALALALALALALALA LAAAAAA~” Sho was covering his ears and singing really loud.  
“SAKURAI, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!”  
“But then I’ll hear the story!”  
“TOO BAD!”  
“And then Jun started to pull my pants down and-“  
“YOU ARE MY SOUL SOUL ITSUMO SUGU SOBA NI ARU YUZURENAI YO DAREMO JA-  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHO!!!!”

 

 

 

Comments are VERY appreciated!


End file.
